thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Henry
CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|Modell (S1)=250px |-|RWS=250px |-|RWS (blau)=250px |-|RWS (alte Form)=250px Henry, die grüne Lokomotive *'Nummer': 3 *'Baureihe': LMS Stanier „Black 5" 4-6-0 mit Fowler-Tender, vorher ein GNR Ivatt Klasse C1/LNER Gresley Klasse A1-Hybrid 4-6-0, angekommen als Robinson LNER C4 Atlantic *'Designer': Sir Topham Hatt I und William Stanier (Neubau) / Sir Nigel Gresley (Originaldesign) *'Bauer': Crewe Works (Neubau) *'Baujahr': Etwa um 1919, Neubau 1935 *'Achsfolge': 4-6-0, vorher 4-6-2 *'Höchstgeschwindigkeit': 90 mph / 144 kmh (Neubau) *'Sodor erreicht': 1922 Henry ist eine große grüne LMS Stanier 5MT Mischverkehrlok. Henry war aber ein eigentlicher Hybrid einer LNER Klasse A1 und einer GNR C1 Atlantic und ein schlechter Dampfer; Henry wurde 1935 neu gebaut und so ist er bis heute. Henry ist eine freundliche Lokomotive, kann aber auch wütend oder ängstlich werden. Biografie in The Railway Series Henrys genaue Herkunft ist nicht ganz bestätigt. Am Anfang der Geschichte wurde Henry 1919 aus gestohlenen Bauplänen des Sir Nigel Gesley aus Doncaster in einer anonymen Lokwerkstatt gebaut. Diese Werkstatt war mit Gresley verfeindet. Es wurden allerding die falschan Pläne entwendet; Sie waren von einer Versuchslok, aber sie sollten von eine der neuen „Pacific"-Lokomotiven sein, die Gresley zu der Zeit entwickelte. Der Dieb bemerkte den Fehler aber zu spät und Henry wurde mit vielen Baufehlern gebaut. Der Dieb freute sich, seinen „Weißen Elefanten" dem ersten verzweifelten Kunden, zu verschäbern - Sir Topham Hatt. Er hatte Interesse an einer Robinson „Atlantic" von der Great Central Railway, aber er wurde ausgetrickst und 1922 wurde ihm Henry angedreht. Aufgrund von Mangel an Lokomotiven war der dicke Kontrolleur dazu gezwungen, Henry zu behalten. Henry war eingebildet, hielt im Ballahoo-Tunnel und wigerte sich, hinauszufahren, da der Regen seine Bemalung zerstören würde. Nach mehreren Versuche, ihn aus dem Tunnel zu ziehen, wurde Henry schließlich eingemauert, bis Gordon später mit dem Schnellzug vor dem Tunnel liegenblieb. Da Edward den Zug alleine nicht bewegen konnte, wurde Henry befreit und übernahm den Zug. Henry machte sich sehr gut und der dicke Kontrolleur gab ihm eine neue Bemalung, da seine alte völlig verdreckt und eingestaubt war. Henry wollte blau bemalt werden, wie Edward. Dadurch kam es jedoch dazu, dass er ständig mit Gordon verwechselt wurde, was diesem gar nicht gefiehl. Nach einem kurzen Besuch in der Werkstatt wurde alles nur noch schlimmer, da man Henry neue Puffer verpassen musste, und man ihn mit denen von Gordon ausstattete. Irgendwann vor 1935 wurde Henry erneut neu gestrichen. Dieser wurde mal wieder grün, um die Verwechslungen zwischen Gordon und Henry zu stoppen. Unglücklicherweise war Henry der Demütigung ausgesetzt, als er von einem Elefanten, den er erschrocken hatte, mit Wasser abgespritzt wurde. Nachdem Gordon und James selber gedemütigt wurden, da alle drei Lokomoitven nun ihre eigenen Waggons rangieren mussten, entschließen sie sich, zu streiken. Dem dicken Kontrolleur gefiel das natürlich ganz und gar nicht und er sperrte die drei für mehrere Tage im Depot ein. Sie wurden aber wieder rausgelassen, als sie versprachen, schwer zu arbeiten. Der arme Henry und sein System, welches aufgrund unfertiger Baupläne viele Fehler aufwies, hatten ständig Probleme. Henry entwickelte Dampf-Probleme, die dafür sorgten, dass er sich stäntig beschwerte und oft zu spät war. Es gab eine Zeit, in der die Hauptstrecke mit schlechter Kohle versogrt wurde. Die meisten Lokomotiven hatten damit kein Problem, aber Henrys Feuerbüchse war zu klein, um mit schlechter Kohle genug Dampf zu erzeugen. Es wirdem viele seiner Teile ausgetauscht, aber es wurde nicht besser. Endlich wollte sich der dicke Kontrolleur das Problem persönlich ansehen, und fuhr eine Fahrt lang mit. Der Heizer erzählte ihm von Henrys kleiner Feuerbüchse und meinte, dass Henry mit guter Kohle aus Wales, die auf der Great Western Railway benutzt wurde, klarkommen müsste. Sir Topham Hatt bestellte eine Ladung Kohle aus Wales, um Henry eine faire Chance zu geben. Mit der walisischen Kohle wurden Henrys Probleme gelöst und er hatte nun Kraft wie Gordon. Er benutze Walel-Kohle, bis er bei Killdane, als er den „fliegenden Bückling" zog, mit einem anderen Güterzug kollidierte. Er wurde für Reperaturen nach Crewe geschickt, wo er 1935 auch neugebaut wurde. Henry wurde in eine Stanier 5MT verwandelt. Sir Topham Hatt hatte gute Kontakte mit Sir William Stanier, weshalb Henry so schnell umgebaut werden konnte. Als er zurückkam, zog Henry den Schnellzug so gut, dass Gordon eifersüchtig wurde. Dieder versuchte nun, Henry wegen lautem Pfeifen in Bahnhöfen zu kritisieren, machte sich damit aber ein Eigentor, als er seine eigene Pfeife verklemmte. Wenig später musste Henry einen langsamen Zug ziehen. Als er unter einer Brück durchfuhr, hielten es drei Jungen für lustig, ihn und seine Waggons mit Steinen zu bewerfen. Er zahlte es ihnen zurück, als er sie mit Asche „annieste", als er das nächste Mal an ihnen vorbei kam. Als Queen Elizabeth II 1953 Sodor besuchte, war Henry davon überzeugt, dass der dicke Kontrolleur ihn beauftragen würde, sie zu befördern, aber am Tag vor der Ankunft nahm er einem Maler mit seinem Dampf die Sicht und dieser ließ einen Farbeimer auf Henry fallen. Die Farbe verteilte sich auf Henrys Dampfkessel und es würde zu lange dauern, sie zu übermalen, weshalb Gordon den Job bekam. Als Duck 1955 nach Sodor kam, um Percys Aufgaben zu übernehmen, hielten es Henry, Gordon und James lustig, ihn zu ärgern und ihm Anweisungen zu geben, wie sie es schon mit Percy machten. Mit Percys Hilfe blockierte Duck die Eingänge zum Depot. Der dicke Kontrolleur kam und fragte sich, was die beiden Rangierlokomotiven da trieben. Henry und die anderen lachten sie aus, bis der dicke Kontrolleur auch mit ihenen sprach. Er sagte ihnen, dass Duck recht hatte; Er, Sir Topham Hatt, gibt die Befehle. Henry respektierte Duck dannach mehr. Nach dieser Zeit bekamt Henry aus unbekannten Grünen eine Fowler-Tender. In diesen Zeitraum war Henry gemein zu einigen Lokomotiven in Barrow-in-Furness, die sich grade Geschichten von Percy anhörten. Henry nannte sie „blöde Dinger" und machte sich über Percys Aussage „Wasser könne einer entschlossenen Lokomotive nichts anhaben" lustig. Percy erinnerte Henry daraufhin daran, dass dieser einmel wegen etwas Regen im Tunnel bleiben wollte. Letztendlich hatte Percy aber das Nachsehen, als er in das Hafenbecken vom Hafen von Knapford rollte. Als er am nächsten morgen gerettet wurde, sollte Henry ihn in die Werkstatt bringen. Er konnte sich natürlich jetzt über Percy lustig machen. Henry würde dann später die Lokomotiven nach England begleiten. Henrys gute Meinung über Duck würde 1957 kurz versaut werden. Er und die anderen großen Lokomotiven hatten genug davon, dass Duck seit dem Besuch von City of Truro nur noch von der Great Western schwafelte. Ein Diesel kam später, dem Duck ein Dorn im Auge war. Diesel verbreitete also Gerücht über die großen Lokomotiven und erzählte, dass diese von Duck stammten. Als er empört darüber war, als „altes Humpelrad" bezeichnet zu werden, sorgten erm Gordon und James dafür, dass Duck zu Edward geschickt wurde. Aber als Duck später einen schweren Unfall verhinderte, kehrte er zurück, Diesel ging und Henry und die anderen Lokomotiven feierten für Duck. Als Gordon sich 1967 furchtbar fühlte, dachte Henry, er sei nur schlecht gelaunt und müsste sich mal auswaschen lassen. Als Gordons Bruder, Der fliegende Schotte, Sodor besuchte, war Henry eifersüchtig auf die zwei Tender. Duck und Donald erklärten diese, aber Henry wollte trotzdem einen zweiten Tender, um an Annerkennung zu gewinnen. Um Henry wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen, erzählte Duck ihm, er habe sech Tender übrig, die er Henry geben könnte. Henry nahm diese glücklich an und wollte sie allen zeigen. Aber am Abend bat er keinen schönen Anblick, da die Tender alt, rostig und voller Kesselschlamm waren. Gordon riss noch einen Spruch übers Auswaschen. Henry war so frustriert, dass er einen Tag nachdem 7101 und 199 ankamen, so heiß lief, dass sein Regulator weit aufriss und sein Lokführer den Reversierer benutzen musste, um ihn zu kontrollieren. Auf seiner Fahrt ohne Zug, musste er an einem Stellwerk, neben 199, der einen Zug von Ölwagen zog, halten. Der Signalsteller erzählte ihm, dass 199, der „Spamcan" genannt wurde, eine Panne hatte und aus dem Weg gezogen musste, um Platz für „Limited" zu machen. Henry zog den Zug aus dem Weg, aber 7101s Auswerfer schlug fehl und der „Limited" war gezwungen, zu halten. Henry meldete sich dann freiwillig, beide Züge zu ziehen. Zum Glück musste er bei 7101 nur die Vakuumbremsen lösen, aber es war trotzdem sehr anstrengend. Die Karevane schaffte es zum nächsten Bahnhof, wo der fliegende Schotte darauf wartete, die Reisezugwagen und Donald, die Güterwagen zu holen. Henry brachte 7101 in die Werkstatt und ein paar Tage später feierte er Olivers Ankunft. Später, als Gordon neue Leitungen bekam, zog Henry de Schnellzug, aber er erkrankte bald. Dies führte dazu, dass Thomas, Percy und Duck den Zug übernehmen mussten. Eine Weile später musste Henry einen besonders langen fliegenden Bückling ziehen und Duck half ihm Gordons Berg hoch, aber da die Rückleuchte vom letzten Waggon abgefallen war, krachte Duck aus ersehen in den Wagen. Henry hatte außerdem Probleme mit seiner Feuerbüchse, nachdem er James bezüglich der Farbe rot wiedersprach, aber er sagte nichts mehr, nachdem seine Tenderkupplung brach und er von seiem Tender getrennt wurde. Als der Viadukt repariert wurde, beschwerte sich Thomas bei Henry darüber, dass die großen Lokomoitven so spät sein. Als Gordon aus Versehen Asche aus seiner verstopften Rauchkammer bließ, meinte Henry, dass er mal kräftig niesen sollte, aber Gordon erinnerte ihn nur daran, dass der dicke Kontrolleur Henrys Niesen nicht akzeptierte. Henry zog außerdem den Schnellzug, als Gordon auf den gefrohrenen Gleisen rutschte und freundete sich mit Pip und Emma an. Als Thomas auf die große Eisenbahn-Show eingeladen wurde, war Henry sauer, dass er nicht ausgewählt wurde und zog damit Percy auf, zu sagen, dass Thomas alt genug sei, um ein Ausstellungsstück zu werden. Zu Ungunsten Henrys musste er bald wieder in die Werkstatt um überholt zu werden. Er hatte viele Probleme und hatte sogar einen Mantel roter Farbe auf ihm. DIe anderen Lokomotiven kümmerten sich um Henrys Aufgaben, während dieser Abwesend war. Er beschwerte sich später über das goldene Jubiläum, obwohl Duck, Daisy, James und Donald ihn aufmuntern wollten. Biografie in der TV-Serie In der TV-Serie liebte Henry es, den Wald zu besuchen und half in der dritten Staffel dabei, nach einem Sturm neue Bäume zu planzen. Er musste auch in der TV-Serie merhmals in die Werkstatt gebracht werden, sei es wegen undichtungen Leitungen in Staffel 7 oder nach einem Unfall mit Güterwagen in Staffel 6. Außerdem benötigte er von Staffel 10 bis 15 wieder Spezialkohle, obwohl diese Problem in Staffel 1 schon repariert wurde. Dieser Fehler wurde allerdings in König der Schienen behoben, als Toby sagte, dass der Fehler schon vor Jahren repariert wurde. Im Winter von Staffel 19 sollten er und Spencer Güterwagen nach Vicarstown bringen. Aber Spencer zog ihn nur auf und machte ihm mit dem abscheulichen Schneemann Angst. Als sie die Güterwagen ausgeliefert hatten, sahen sie beide eine Gestalt vor ihnen, die sie für besagtes Ungeheur hielten. Spencer wurde so panisch, dass er davonfahren wollte, aber er beschleunigte so stark, dass ihm ein Ventil platzte, also bleib Henry an seiner Seite und versuchte, den Schneemann zu vertreiben. Dieser stellte sich jedoch als Sir Topham Hatt heraus, der jediglich von Schnee bedeckt war. In Sodors Legede vom verlorenen Schatz sah Henry Seemann John und Skiff über die Gleise rollen. Er erschrack segrm da er Skiff für ein Geisterbot hielt. Manche Lokomotiven zogen ihn diesbezüglich auf, aber er wusste, was er gesehen hatte. In Staffel 20 übernahm Henry den Schnellzug, Gordon seine Feuerbüchse zu lange putzen ließ. Es machte ihm viel Spaß und die Fahrgäste meinten, er sei viel freundlicher als Gordon. Später sollte Henry neu lackiert werden, aber Kevin brachte ihm die falsch Farbe. Als Henry in der Nacht losfuhr, fing seine Bemalung an, zu leuchten, woraufhin er Thomas, James und Gordon einen Schrecken einjagtem die ihn führ einen Geisterzug hielten. Der dicke Kontrolleur erfuhr davon und ließ Henry später richtig bemalen. Henry kam später aufs Festland um beim großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb beim Messen der Kräfte teilzunehmen, aber er wurde letzter. In Auf großer Reise war Henry unterwegs nach England, um einen wichtigen Güterzug dorthin zu bringen. Aber ein Signal versagte, woraufhin Henry mit dem Zug von Hiro kollidierte. Henry wurde vom Unfallzug geborgen und in die Lokwerkstatt gebracht. James sollte nun den Zug ziegen, aber Thomas nahm in. Am Ende des Filmes war er repariet und kehrte nach Tidmouth zurück. Persönlichkeit Henry ist eine generell guterzogene, aber gerne auch arrogante oder eitle Lok. Henry arbeitet schwer, hat aber oft mit Krankheiten zu kämpfen, die seinem Dampfkessel zu schaffen machen. In der TV-Serie war Henry schon immer viel freundlicher und sanfter. Wie man unteranderem in Henrys Wald sehen kann, ist er ein Naturliebhaber. Außerdem wurde dies später deutlich, da Henry gerne am Wald ist und auch versucht, die Bäume vorm gefällt werden zu schützen. In den neueren Staffel ist Henry meist viel ängstlicher, was mit seiner Vergangenheit mit Krankheiten und Dampfproblemen zutun haben könnte. Diese Persönlichkeit wurde auch in The Adventure Begins eingebaut, was ein starker Kontrast zur Original-Geschichte war. Aber in den ganz neuen Folgen ist Henry gerne wieder launisch, arrogant, eitel, stolz, stark oder witzig, wie in den alten Staffeln. Basis Die Geschichte von Henrys Bau ist ungewöhnlich. Er wurde nach gestohlenen Bauplänen von Sir Nigel Gresleys A1-Klasse entworfen (Bei dem Dieb handelte es sich um einen Rivalen Gresleys). Die fertige Lokomotive war eine Mischung aus einer GNR A1 Pacific und einer GNR C1 Atlantic mit einer 4-6-0 Achsfolge. Henry leidete in dieser Form an Desingfehlern, so war er ein schlechter Dampfer: Mit der besten Kohle konnte er fahren, aber war die Ladung ein wenig schlechter, konnte seine kleine Feuerbüchse nicht genug Kohle lagern um Dampf erzeugen. Nach einem Vorschlag von Henrys Heizer bestellte der dicke Kontroleur teure, hochwertige Kohle aus Wales, mit der Henry prima zurecht kam. Als Henry im Winter einen Unfall mit dem fliegenden Bückling hatte, nutze man die Gelegenheit und schickte ihn nach Crewe, wo er in eine LMS Stanier 5MT „Black Five" 4-6-0 umgebaut wurde. Nach „The Eight Famous Engines" wurde Henrys LMS Stanier 5MT-Tender durch einen Fowler-Tender ersetzt. In der TV-Serie hatte Henry schon immer einen Führerstand mit einem Fenster und einen LNER-Stil-Tender. Die größten Unterschiede zwischen seiner alten und neuen Form waren die Träder an der Rauchkammer und die vergrößerte Feuerbüchse. Datei:Henry as ordered.png|Henry im bestellten Zustand Datei:Gordon'sbasis.png|Henrys Originalform Datei:300px-44949 Manchester Victoria.jpg|Henrys Basis laut den Vostellungsvideos von Das große Rennen Datei:HenryBasis.jpg|Henrys Neubau Datei:FowlerTender.png|Ein Fowler-Tender Bemalung Henry ist in Nord-West-grün mit roten und gelben Streifen gestrichen. Die Nummer „3" steht an den Seiten seines Tenders in gelb. In den Büchern wurde er am Ende von „The Three Railway Engines" blau gestrichen und blieb dies auch bis zum Anfang von „Troublesome Engines," wo er wieder grün gestrichen wurde, weil er ständig mit Gordon verwechselt wurde. In „Henry and the Express" war er kurz in rot-orange gestrichen, da das sein Lack zum schützen vor Wasser war und das Grün noch nicht gestrichen wurde. In „Henry dampft im Dunkeln" wurde er kurz aus Versehen in grüner Farbe gestrichen, die im Dunkeln leichtet. In den Büchern trägt er zwei Bauer-Platten an den Seiten seines Führerstandes. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Lutz Herkenrath (Deutschland; nur in den Hörspielen) * Q. Gray (Deutschland; nur in den Hörspielen 14-16) * Michael Bideller (Deutschland; ab Held der Schienen) * Kevin Frank (Englisch; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Keith Wickham (England; ab Held der Schienen) * Kerry Shale (Amerika; ab Held der Schienen) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Staffel 1 - Staffel 8) * Kenji Utsumi (Japan; nur in James und die Geschichte mit dem Baum (erste Hälfte)) * Junichi Kanemaru (Japan; ab Alle Loks im Einsatz!) * Kenta Miyake (Japan; nur in Edward der Held) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; nur in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Espen Sandvik (Norwegen; ab Held der Schienen) * Ambrogio Colombo (Italien) * Blas García (Mexiko; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive) * Carlos Segundo (Mexiko; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive; TV Version) * Ricardo Silva (Mexiko; ab Held der Schienen; Ausnahme Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Cezary Kwieciński (Polen; ab Held der Schienen) * Reinder van der Naalt (Die Niederlande) * Dov Reiser (Israel; Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotiven) * Caspar Phillipson (Dänemark) * Henrique Reis (Brasilien; ab Held der Schienen) * Ulisses Bezerra (Brasilien; nur in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spanien) * Jukka Voutilainen (Finnland; Held der Schienen - König der Schienen, Ausnahme Staffel 16) * Jarmo Koski (Finnland; ab Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Trưởng Tân (Vietnam) * Alexander Kotov (Russland) * Loukas Frangoulis (Griechenland) Trivia * Henry war mit Abstand in den meisten Railway Series Büchern und hatte am meisten ihm gewidmete Geschichten. * Henrys LMS Stanier 5MT-Tender wurde aus unbekannten Gründen nach The Eight Famous Engines durch einen Fowler-Tender ersetzt. * In dem 1997 Jahrbuch We Wish You a Merry Christmas! Wurde bekanntgegeben, dass sein Lokführer Ted heißt. In der selben Geschichte ist Henry eine 2-6-0. Jedoch ist in der Magazingeschichte Henry Helps der alte Bailey sein Lokführer. * Henry wäre nach Edward der zweite Charakter, der aus direkt aus dem Dampf-Team entfernt wurde. * Awdrys Modell von Henry hat nie wirklich funktioniert und wurde verschrottet und nie ersetzt. Der Trafo musste zunächst voll aufgedreht, dann heruntergefahren werden, was Rangieren schwer machte. * Henry sollte als ERTL Gold Rail veröffentlicht werden, wurde er aber nie. * Eines von Henrys Modellen steht im japanischen Hara Railway Museum (Vorher bei Nitrogen Studios) und trägt momentan seine traurige Gesichtsmaske. * Obwohl es schon am Ende der ersten Staffel repariert wurde, brauchte Henry ab der zehnten Staffel wieder Spezialkohle. In König der Schienen machte man jedoch einen Scherz über diesen Fehler; Gordon fragte wegen der Spezialkohle, aber Toby sagte, „Das wurde doch vor Jahren repariert". * Henrys Pfeife ist Edwards und Percys in einem tiefen B. * Henrys alte Form ist als kein Spielzeug erhältlich. * Henry hatt nie ein Bild mit Namensschild in seiner neuen Form. * Martin Sherman sagte in einem Interview auf der Sodor Island Fansite dass er eigentlich Henry sprechen wollte, bekam aber die Rollen von Thomas und Percy. * In der Episode Kohle aus Staffel 1 wurde für eine Nahaufnahme von seinem Lokführer Gordons Tender umbemalt gezeigt, da Henrys großes Modell für solche Nahaufnahmnen keinen Tender hatte. Jedoch sind die andere Form des Tenders sowie noch blaue Farbreste erkennbar. * Henry, Thomas und James sind die einzigen Charaktere, die in jedem Special eine Sprechrolle haben. Diese und Gordon sind die einzigen Charaktere die in jedem Special auftreten. * Henry hat in der TV-Serie einige Veränderungen durchgemacht. ** Staffel 1 (Nach seinem Neubau): *** Seine nach oben runde Feuerbüchse wurde durch eine nach oben breit werdende ersetzt. *** Verlor seine Radkästen. *** Bekam einen Sanddom. *** Bekam Dampfleitungen an der Rauchkammer. ** Staffel 2: *** Bekam die Radkästen zurück, das dritte Paar wurde durch die Feuerbüchse geschnitten. *** Bekam zwei weitere Bremsleitungen, insgesamt vier die nun alle nach unten zeigen. ** taffel 3: *** Die Bremsleitungen vorne rechts und hinten links zeigen wieder nach oben. *** In Lokomotiven mit Kohlewagen wurden die anderen Bremsleitungen entfernt. ** Staffel 5 (Exklusiv): *** Auf der hinteren Seite vom Führerstand war ein weiterer gelber Streifen. ** Staffel 7: *** Seine Augenbrauen wurden länger. ** Staffel 9: *** Die Nieten auf seinen Puffern verschwinden. ** Staffel 12: *** Seine Augenbrauen sind dicker. *** Seine Krähenfüße verschwinden. ** Der Held der Schienen: *** Sein Bremsleitungsabgang verschwindet. *** Seine Krähenfüße sind wieder da. ** Staffel 14: *** Das Innere seines Tenders wird grün. ** Staffel 17: *** Permanente Lampe und Rückleuchte. ** The Adventure Begins: *** Seine Kuppelstangen sind nun silber. Waren * ERTL (Normal; wird nicht mehr hergestellt; Gold Rail; angebrochen) * Holzeisenbahn (Mehrere Versionen) * Take Along (Normal und metallic; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * My First Thomas (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail (Normal und sprechend; Wird auserhalb von Asien nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Normal und sprechend) * Hornby * Bachmann * Tomix Trains * My Thomas Story Library (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Normal und mit Weihnachtsmütze; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Capsule Collection * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (Normal und sprechend; werden nicht mehr hergestellt) * De Agostini (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Brio (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pez * Mega Bloks (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Wind-up Trains (Nur in Australien und Japan) * Mini Mini Plarail (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Push Along * Boss (Mit Schnellzugwaggon; wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Micro Rubber Engines * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Robo Minis ** Neon Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Green Arrow und Batman aus Batman Beyond) ** Christmas Minis ** Electrified Minis ** Tootsie Minis (Fruit Chews) ** Animal Minis (Schlange) ** Monster Minis (Unsichtbar) * Choro-Q * Adventures * Waku Waku * Wood Galerie Datei:Awdry'sHenrymodel.jpg|Henrys Modell des Rev. W. Awdrys Datei:TheSadStoryofHenryWilliamMiddleton1.jpg|Henry von William Middleton illustriert Datei:HenryCReginaldDalby.png|Henry als Illustration von C. Reginald Dalby Datei:FamousEngines39.jpg|Henry passiert D199 unter der Brücke Datei:HenrySurprisePacket.png|Henry in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet Datei:HenryRailwayMap.png|Henry in der Railway Map of the Island of Sodor Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryWilliamMiddleton5.jpg|Henry von William Middleton illustriert Datei:TheSadStoryofHenryRS1.png Datei:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS7.png|Henry in den Tunnel gemauert Datei:Edward,GordonandHenryRS5.png Datei:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS8.png|Henry wird blau gestrichen Datei:ThomasandtheGuardRS3.png|Henry in blau mit quadratischen Puffern, einer Messing-Feuerbüchse und einem Fowler-Tender Datei:Thomas'TrainReginaldPayne1.jpg|Henry illustriert von Reginald Payne Datei:ThomasandtheTrucksRS1.png Datei:TroubleintheShedRS2.png|Henry mit Gordon und James Datei:CoalRS5.png|Henry illustriert von C. Reginald Dalby Datei:TheFlyingKipperRS3.png|Henry zieht den fliegenden Bückling Datei:TheFlyingKipperRS6.png|Henry in Killdane entgleist Datei:TheFlyingKipperRS8.png|Henry nach seinem Neubau Datei:DuckTakesChargeRS8.png Datei:PaintPotsandQueensRS3.png|Henry mit Farbe bekleckert Datei:DirtyWorkRS3.png|Henry illustriert von John T. Kenney Datei:PercyTakesthePlungeRS2.png|Percy ärgert Henry Datei:TheDeputationRS2.png Datei:TendersforHenryRS5.png|Henry mit Duck und Donald Datei:TendersforHenryRS6.png Datei:SuperRescueRS4.png Datei:SuperRescueRS5.png|Henry von Gunvor and Peter Edwards illustriert Datei:SuperRescueRS6.jpg|Henry hilft D199 Datei:SuperRescueRS8.png|Henry hilft 7101 Datei:TendersforHenryRS7.png|Henry zieht alte Tender mit Kesselschlamm gefüllt Datei:FishRS4.png|Henry illustriert von Clive Spong Datei:Fire-EngineRS3.png Datei:SmokeScreenRS1.png|Henry gibt Gordon den Ratschlag, einmal kräftig zu niesen Datei:OutofPuffRS5.png Datei:Washout!RS3.png Datei:HenrySeesRedRS2.png|Henry in seiner unteren Bemalung Datei:HenrySeesRedRS6.png Datei:BufferBashingRS3.png|BoCo, Henry und Donald Datei:EdwardGordonAndHenry45.png|Henry bei Wellsworth in Staffel 1 Datei:TheSadStoryOfHenry52.png|Henry in seinem Tunnel Datei:EdwardGordonAndHenry26.png|Henrys Feuerbüchse Datei:TheFlyingKipper34.png|Henry nach seinem Unfall Datei:WhistlesandSneezes8.png Datei:TheWhistleSong1.png|Henrys Pfeife in der alten Form Datei:PopGoestheDiesel16.png|Henry in Staffel 2 Datei:DirtyWork8.png Datei:PercyTakesthePlunge16.png Datei:AScarfforPercy68.png|Henry in Staffel 3 Datei:Henry'sForest10.png|Henry in seinem Wald Datei:TheTroublewithMud24.png Datei:NoJokeforJames41.png Datei:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|Henry mit James in Thomas and the U.K. Trip Datei:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady54.png|Henry in Staffel 4 Datei:PaintPotsandQueens22.png|Henrys mit Farbe bekleckerte Kuppel Datei:HenryandtheElephant68.png|Ein Elefant besprüht Henry mit Wasser Datei:Fish38.png Datei:HauntedHenry83.png|Henry Bei Hawin Lake in Staffel 5 Datei:SomethingInTheAir52.png|Henry im Meer Datei:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad544.png|Henry in Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive Datei:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter62.png|Henry in Staffel 6 Datei:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.png|Henry entgleist Datei:MiddleEngine29.png Datei:What'stheMatterwithHenry?42.png|Henry in Staffel 7 Datei:What'stheMatterwithHenry?56.png Datei:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|Henry in Staffel 8 Datei:HenryAndTheWishingTree24.png|Henry in Knapford mit dem Schnellzug Datei:HenryAndTheWishingTree64.png Datei:Sounds(song)5.png|Henrys neue Pfeife Datei:SteamiesandDieselsSounds3.png|Henry in einem Lernsegment der achten Staffel Datei:CallingAllEngines!106.png|Henry in Alle Loks im Einsatz! Datei:CallingAllEngines!166.png|Henry in Öl bedeckt Datei:HenryandtheFlagpole9.png|Henry in Staffel 9 Datei:KeepingUpwithJames19.png Datei:BeingKind4.png|Henry in einem Lernsegment der neunten Staffel Datei:EdwardStrikesOut3.png|Henry in Staffel 10 Datei:BigStrongHenry48.png|Henry entgleist Datei:BigStrongHenry82.png Datei:WhereisHenry'sCoal1.png|Henry in einem Lernsegment der zehnten Staffel Datei:Henry'sLuckyDay80.png|Henry in Staffel 11 Datei:SmokeAndMirrors31.png Datei:EngineRollcall(Season11)5.png|Henry mit Percy und Emily in einem Musikvideo der elften staffel Datei:TheGreatDiscovery172.png|Henry in Die große Entdeckung Datei:TheGreatDiscovery507.png|Henry mit Rocky Datei:HenryGetsItWrong8.png|Henry mit einem animierten Gesicht Datei:HenryGetsItWrong24.png|Henrys Räder Datei:HenryGetsItWrong77.png|Henry in Staffel 12 Datei:HerooftheRails4.png|Henry komplett animert Datei:HeroOfTheRails446.png|Henry mit Hiro in Der Held der Schienen Datei:TheLionOfSodor18.png|Henry in Staffel 13 Datei:Henry'sGoodDeeds2.png Datei:MistyIslandRescue387.png|Henry in Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel Datei:Henry'sHealthandSafety91.png|Henry in Staffel 14 Datei:Henry'sMagicBox16.png|Henry im Hafen von Brendam Datei:Henry'sHappyCoal3.png|Henry in Staffel 15 Datei:Henry'sHappyCoal44.png Datei:BlueMountainMystery222.png|Henry in Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg Datei:HoHoSnowman53.png|Henry in Staffel 16 Datei:FlashBangWallop!53.png Datei:KingoftheRailway295.png|Henry in König der Schienen Datei:SteamieStafford67.png|Henry in Staffel 17 Datei:Henry'sHero66.png Datei:BillorBen?71.png Datei:TaleOfTheBrave490.png|Henry mit James in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks Datei:TaleOfTheBrave653.png|Henry mit Edward und Emily Datei:OldReliableEdward4.png|Henry mit Edward in Staffel 18 Datei:FlatbedsofFear47.png Datei:TheAdventureBegins597.png|Henry in The Adventure Begins Datei:HenrySpotsTrouble116.png|Henry in Staffel 19 Datei:TheBeastofSodor114.png Datei:RockyRescue35.png|Henry entglest Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure118.png|Henry in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure373.png Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure408.png Datei:HenryGetsTheExpress54.png|Henry in Staffel 20 Datei:HenryintheDark23.png Datei:HenryintheDark33.png|Henry mit leuchtend grüner Farbe Datei:HugoandtheAirship21.png Datei:TheGreatRace40.png|Henry in Das große Rennen Datei:TheGreatRace467.png|Henry beim Messen der Kräfte Datei:TheGreatRace689.png Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor15A.png|Henry in Auf großer Reise Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor42.png|Henrys Unfall bei Vicarstown Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png|Henry in Thomas' Erinnerung Datei:JourneyBeyondSodor1184.png|„Was habe ich denn verpasst?" Datei:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay4.png|Henry, Gordon und Edward in Staffel 21 Datei:Philip'sNumber9.png Datei:TheBigFreeze68.png Datei:Henry's Gauge 1 Model Specificationsf.jpg|Henrys Seite Datei:BachmannHenry.jpg|Bachmann Henry Datei:HauntedHenry79.png Datei:Season1Henrypromo2.png|Staffel 1 Promo Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry54.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry21.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry16.png Datei:Edward,GordonandHenry15.png Datei:TheSadStoryofHenry19.jpg Datei:MainHenryModel1.png Datei:MainHenryRWS3.png|Blauer Henry Datei:MainHenryRWS2.png|RWS Henry Datei:HenrytheGreenEngineGetsOutCover.jpg|Henry the Green Engine Gets Out Datei:HenryandtheTunnel(MiniBook).jpg|Henry and the Tunnel Datei:HenryandtheTunnel.jpg|Henry and the Tunnel en:Henry es:Henry he:הנרי hu:Henry ja:ヘンリー pl:Henio ru:Генри zh:亨利 Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:4-6-0 Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Hauptstrecke